kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Queen (Character)
Diamond Queen (ダイヤモンドクイー Daiyamondokuīn, ''real name '''Emerald Queen 'エメラルドクイーン''Emerarudokuīn'') is Joker and Spade's childhood rival and friend, and also the 3rd main character to be introduced in the series. Appearance Unlike Spade, her clothing and colors didn't change throughout the series. She has blond hair that is tied in two long ponytails and diamond-shaped golden eyes with apparent eyelashes. Her outfit includes a pair of dark purple, half-long sleeves and leggings, white & pink dress and a white cape with pink triangles on her shoulders. She also has a diamond-shaped pink hairgrip in her hair and a diamond birthmark on her right hand. Her hairstyle & eyes shape radically changed in the manga when the anime version came out, to match with her anime counterpart, although she was already starting to look smaller and cuter throughout the series. Weapons/Techniques Queen isn't seen stealing a lot so her ways remain unknown, but she's a very skilled swords woman who fights with a long sword (that she tends to use against her friends when getting mad, too). She can cut through anything, and even goes as far as cutting cars in half. Unlike Spade and Joker, she doesn't use cards at all and relies on physical strength. Personality Queen is a strong-willed young girl that won't let anyone get in her way to steal something, although she sometimes shows her sensibility. She isn't seen talking with Spade so much but often gets angry at Joker when he ticks her off. She doesn't like to get involved in Spade and Joker's quarrels, but she sure knows how to calm them down. While she is very attached and loyal to Silver Heart, she won't hesitate to tell him off when he does something dumb. Although she's the only one who doesn't have an assistant in the manga, Roko plays that part in the animated series. Relationships Joker Queen and Joker rarely gets along and he often make her mad. As mentioned, Queen rarely seen to steal treasures and things, however she helps Joker and Spade around when they in need, or something helpful they can use (such as when beating Medusa using Queen's mirror although it does not help Shadow Joker and Joker much since it is small and easy to fall). However though, Queen and Joker can be good friends and can work together although Joker always ticks her off. Spade Queen doesn't talk too much with Spade, even though they have a few things common between them (such as hating Joker for his annoying attitude). She, however, knows to calm down (unless if Spade or Joker is in the same problem with her, like how Joker accidentally cuts Spade's precious mohawk and Queen's long pigtail hair when they turned into stones) and even calm people who are in quarreling session. Spade and Queen can get along unlike Queen and Joker who needs a little more time, even though they rarely interact with each other. History Before Series: Diamond Queen, born as Emerald Queen, was the heir of the kingdom of Emerald. Her parents died in a fire caused by an unknown traitor to the kingdom (which was changed to Professor Clover in the anime version) and she was taken in by Silver Heart, who was originally coming to steal a treasure at the castle. Silver Heart raised her as his own granddaughter, keeping her origins a secret. In the anime, she had to wait for Silver Heart to give her the permission to become a professional Phantom Thief, once her training is over. In the manga series, she graduated, along with Joker and Spade, from the Phantom Thief Academy where she got her phantom thief diploma. Story: Manga: Queen eventually found out about her origins and, after some research, came to think Silver Heart was the one who killed her parents. She chases after Silver Heart & Joker in vol.9. When the police forces threaten to shoot her, Silver Heart jumps in front of her to protect her and gets badly injured. Queen leaves him for dead, and Joker eventually finds her to explain that she was wrong all along. She doesn't have anything to do with Professor Clover or Shadow. Anime: In the animated series, Queen is being manipulated by Professor Clover, who tells her Silver Heart is the one who killed her parents. She was staying at Clover's castle along with Roko and Shadow, although they never really talked to each other. She hurts Silver Heart by herself with her sword and then leaves him for dead. In the end, like in the manga, Joker finds her and explains everything, along with the fact Clover cannot be trusted. Trivia * Queen turns into a bird in vol.17, in the Momotarou book story. * Her existence wasn't even implied before her debut in volume 9. * Even as a kid, she loved jewellery and had to restrain herself from stealing. * She acts really flustered when Joker proposes to her in vol.18. * Queen as a kid loved sugary food and has a real sweet tooth which causes her to fall into a trap in vol.13. Gallery Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Queen.jpg|Queen's Anime Design|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Queen.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.18.38.png|Queen and Silver Heart|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-03-26_at_11.18.38.png Character Navigation Category:Character Category:Females Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Spoilers Category:Characters